Someone That I Could Really Care About
by venomandchampagne
Summary: A collection of my Olicity drabbles from my tumblr.
1. Training

**Drabble Request from Goodinthewoods: Olicity! Oliver offers to train Felicity and they get sweaty and handsy...once again, take it as far as you'd like!**

**First time writing these two, let me know what you think!  
><strong>

**(Feel free to send me drabble requests by PM or on tumblr- kalrolinesbuttons)**

* * *

><p>"Can't I just watch you work out on that instead? You know, work out vicariously through you?" Felicity tried, gesturing at her favorite piece of Oliver's exercise equipment, the salmon ladder.<p>

Oliver sighed and shook his head. This was her fifth attempt to get out of their training session today and they had only been in the Arrowcave for ten minutes. _Patience_, he reminded himself. "Mmm, I don't think that's how it works," he said, covering his irritation with sarcasm. "Come on, Felicity. You agreed with Diggle and I when we said it would be best if you started some training, to keep you better prepared for the kind of things that tend to happen to us."

"Yeah, and by 'training' I thought you meant stopping by the gym a block from my apartment once a week or so," she insisted, hands on her hips. "Like, a little treadmill action or some yoga."

"Yoga." Oliver deadpanned. "You think 'yoga' will help you if you get attacked on a mission or someone tries to kidnap you. Again."

Felicity rolled her eyes at the exasperation in his voice. "Okay, maybe not, but still. You and Diggle's brand of training is not really something I am prepared to handle. Remember the last time he tried to train me, cause my lower back sure does?" she grumbled, her hand unconsciously rubbing her back.

Oliver sighed again as he looked to the ceiling, seeking the energy and tolerance he would need to get through the day. "Look, how about you just let me go through some basic self-defense moves with you? Nothing hard, I promise," he cajoled, trying to move the session along; they would be there all night at this rate.

Felicity twisted her mouth in thought, contemplating his offer. Oliver was most definitely a stubborn man, if she didn't acquiesce now she had a feeling her workout options would become less favorable very fast. "Fine," she sighed, dropping her bag unceremoniously to the floor. "But if you give me a sore back then you're gonna be the one to fix it!" she declared, pointing a polished blue nail at him. Her eyes widened and her finger dropped as she realized the possible implications of what she had just said. "Uh, I mean- never mind, let's just start you working me out, er, working out! With me! You working out with me!" Felicity said, stumbling over her words as she tried to fix her mistake, only to make it worse. "Oh god…" she whispered as she ran her hands down her face, turning away and pretending to fiddle with her water bottle.

Oliver merely raised an eyebrow at her verbal slip. He allowed a smirk to cross his lips as she turned away, shaking his head in amusement. He was quite used to Felicity's lack of a brain-to-mouth filter by now, yet the slip ups still secretly amused him. He found them, dare he say, cute, though he could never let her know that. He cleared his throat, dismissing the thoughts and moving over to the mats. "Whenever you're ready," he called to her.

"I don't suppose you'll take 'never' for an answer?" she asked as she grudgingly approached him.

"Nope." he said, smiling as he began the lesson.

A couple hours of basic techniques, and far too many breaks for Oliver's liking, and he was satisfied that she knew the moves enough to put them into practice. Felicity, however, did not agree with his assessment.

"But it's only the first day, and you promised, 'nothing hard,' remember?" she complained as he moved in front of her.

"This is nothing you aren't ready for," he assured her. "Trust me."

Felicity looked at him dubiously but made no further complaint.

"Now, I'm going to come at you, and I want you to react how I've taught you, alright?" Oliver said, dropping into a fighting stance. At her blank stare he ducked his head down to catch her eye. "Hey. You can do this Felicity," he assured her, smiling at her encouragingly.

She tentatively returned his smile and bent her knees, bringing her hands up in front of her.

Oliver began slowly, throwing slow punches and jabs, letting her get used to sparring. He was pleased that she was able to keep up, blocking and dodging his movements. He threw in words of encouragement as they practiced, noticing her confidence and abilities seemed to increase after each positive sentiment.

After a while he began integrating more complex moves into their mock fight. He barely had a moment to think he was perhaps moving a bit too fast as he moved to sweep her foot out from under her when she overcompensated for her change in balance and crashed into him, knocking them both to the ground. Oliver took the brunt of the fall, landing hard on his back with Felicity landing on top of him. It knocked the wind out of both of them for a moment, putting an abrupt stop to their sparring match.

Oliver raised his head, meaning to apologize for pushing her too far, too fast, but found himself face to face with Felicity, her nose barely an inch from his. Her face was flushed, from their work out or their current predicament, he wasn't sure. He could feel every curve of her body pressing into his and he was enjoying the feeling far too much for someone who was trying to distance himself from these sorts of feelings. This was dangerous territory, but Oliver wasn't sure he had the strength or will to do anything about it.

Fortunately for him, Felicity's brain kicked in before he did something he would regret, or worse, something he wouldn't. Her eyes had flickered down to his lips briefly before widening almost comically and she was suddenly pushing off of him, scrambling away, apologies flooding from her mouth. She refused to meet his eyes as she got to her feet and rushed to her bag. She feigned an important voicemail that she just had to check and hurried up the stairs and out of the room.

Oliver let his head drop to the floor, a deep sigh leaving his lips as he closed his eyes. _Training Felicity is going to be much more difficult than I expected_, he thought, opening his eyes and staring up at the ceiling once more for a few seconds before pushing himself off the floor, preparing for her return.


	2. Ice Skating

**A 7 sentence drabble request from spunkyar from my tumblr (klarolinesbuttons)- After hours of Olympics...I need to see Oliver take Felicity ice skating. :)**

****(Feel free to send me drabble requests by PM or on tumblr- kalrolinesbuttons)****

* * *

><p>"I really don't know how you talked me into this," Felicity grumbled as she tentatively placed one foot onto the ice, waiting a few moments, as if she expected something sinister from the ice rink, before she moved her other foot out onto the smooth surface.<p>

Oliver watched in amusement as she stood there rigidly, obviously afraid to make any sort of move, which was so unlike her; Felicity Smoak, who was brazen in the face of criminals and FBI firewalls, was afraid of ice skating. "Waiting for it to all melt?" he teased, grinning at the back of her head from his place behind her.

Felicity slowly, carefully, turned her head so she could glare at him properly, "Well we weren't all raised on winters in Aspen or had private hockey lessons every week," she said tersely, before immediately regretting her outburst. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, but Oliver only grinned wider, continuing to watch her closely.

After a deep breath she finally tried pushing forward on her skates, promptly losing her balance and lurching backward, straight into Oliver's strong arms. As she looked up into his eyes she couldn't help but think, _maybe ice skating won't be so bad after all. _At Oliver's chuckle she realized she might have actually said that aloud, but before she could do more than blush he had gently helped her right herself again and placed himself next to her, holding his far arm out in front of him for her to hold onto.

Felicity grabbed onto his arm, steadying herself as he placed his other hand at the small of her back and began guiding her around the rink, holding her close, mainly for reasons besides helping her maintain her balance.


	3. People Who Care About You

**A 7 sentence drabble request from my tumblr (klarolinesbuttons)****- "Why don't you see that there are people who care about you! Deeply!" Olicity prompt ****  
><strong>

**Warning: surprisingly some angst ahead.**

****(Feel free to send me drabble requests by PM or on tumblr- kalrolinesbuttons)****

* * *

><p>"Why don't you see that there are people who care about you! Deeply!"<p>

Oliver whipped his head around to look at her, immediately regretting the decision as pain shot through his neck, his body harshly reminding him of the night's vigilante activities; which happened to lead to this very conversation, or should he say shouting match, between him and Felicity.

"You think I don't know that?" he yelled back, stalking over to her, secretly pleased that she didn't flinch a muscle at his wild-eyed approach. "That I don't notice you or Diggle or Roy, how much you all help me and do things for me that I would never ask you to do; that I don't understand what that means?"

Felicity drew herself up as he spoke, bringing her nose practically to his, refusing to back down, not this time, "That's not what I mean, not who I mean-" she tried before Oliver cut her off.

"I know," he said, his voice suddenly soft, his eyes searching her own as she felt his breath hot on her face.

Felicity closed her eyes as he leaned towards her, but after a few seconds of nothing she opened them again to find him gone. Her eyes quickly scanned the Arrow-cave, searching for him, and once she spotted him heading up the stairs she called his name, the word coming out as a plea, but for what she wasn't sure.

Oliver stopped in his tracks halfway up the staircase, clutching the railing tightly before he answered, "Nothing has changed, Felicity," exhaustion coloring his voice, "It's still not safe for me to care," he murmured, and she could swear he sounded pained, and not from the brawl earlier, when he spoke.

Felicity sighed, _but you do care Oliver, whether you like it or not_, she thought as she watched him continue up the stairs and out the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts, and boy did she have a lot of them, the most prominent one being whether it would ever truly be safe, and could she stand to wait to find out?


	4. Don't Leave Me

**An eight sentence (very vague guideline lol) drabble request **from my tumblr (klarolinesbuttons)- **Hours passed. Minutes felt longer. Seconds were a heartbeat.**  
><strong>**

**********(Feel free to send me drabble requests by PM or on tumblr- kalrolinesbuttons)**********

* * *

><p>"Oliver, no!"<p>

Flash of light. Burst of heat. Roar of an explosion.

Then nothing.

Hours passed. Minutes felt longer. Seconds were a heartbeat.

_How could I let this happen?_

IVs dripped. Discarded bloody bandages slapped onto the concrete. Frantic fingers sought to stop the flow of blood.

_This is all my fault._

Everything was so loud. Worried breaths like rushing winds, anxious shuffling like stampeding elephants, medical supplies rifled through and strewn about like there was no time to waste.

There wasn't.

Three sets of hands moved in disturbing unison, working together, applying pressure and stitching and cleaning. One set gripped almost lifeless hands tightly, afraid to let go.

Strained pleas to 'open your eyes!' fell on deaf ears. Heartbeat flickered then stopped. Breath ceased.

Flurry of movement. Chest compressions, breath of life, defibrillator rushed over. Hands removed, pushed back.

Shocked once.

Twice.

Three times.

The only sound the eerie drone of the heart monitor, a continuous sound, draining hope with each second.

Waiting.

Worried glances, knowing looks.

Suddenly, a gasp. A blip on the monitor. Life.

Tired blue eyes met teary blue.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Strained smile. "Love you too."


	5. Dance

**An eight sentence drabble request **from my tumblr (klarolinesbuttons)- You're the only one I wanted to dance all my dances with_._  
><strong>**

**********(Feel free to send me drabble requests by PM or on tumblr- kalrolinesbuttons)**********

* * *

><p>"You're fidgeting again."<p>

Felicity looked up, dropping her hands to her sides in embarrassment, "Sorry," she mumbled, resisting the urge to fuss with her dress in nervousness.

Oliver chuckled at her side, smiling at her, "Don't be sorry; I think it's cute," he said, winking at her.

Felicity found herself blushing furiously, "Well, you're just going to _love_ me when I start nervously babbling to everyone who comes over," she joked before realizing what she had just said and blushing redder. "Uh, I mean, I don't mean you love me, of course, I mean, um, oh, is that Diggle over there?"

He just shook his head as he chuckled softly, amused as usual by Felicity's jabbering. He followed her over to their friend, grabbing a couple flutes of champagne from a passing waiter as he went.

After another hour or so of small talk with various important people at the party, Oliver caught sight of Felicity across the room talking to his sister, and excused himself from his current monotonous conversation before making his way over to two of the most important women in his life.

"Thea, mind if I steal Felicity from you?"

The short brunette smiled, gesturing to the blonde girl beside her in a 'go right ahead' motion.

Oliver offered her his hand, smiling when she nervously took it and let him pull her out to the dance floor. He lost track of time, twirling Felicity in his arms, laughing and talking quietly with her as they swayed across the floor. Eventually he noticed the party had thinned out, leaving only a handful of people still present, Felicity noticing the same as she nervously pulled away, wringing her hands together.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you all to myself, I'm sure there are plenty of women you were planning on dancing with," she apologized, eyes downcast.

"Hey," Oliver said gently, tilting her chin up to look at him with his hand. "You're the only one I wanted to dance all my dances with," he said honestly, staring deeply into her blue eyes. Felicity smiled, and Oliver thought he was really starting to enjoy the particular shade of crimson her cheeks could become.


	6. Because I Meant It

**Because we all need a little hope after that finale!**

**Oliver is all about protecting the ones he loves, especially from himself, so I like to think in a few months time we might see something like this and feel a whole lot better.**

**(Spoilers for the season 2 finale.)**

* * *

><p>"I said 'no!'"<p>

"I heard you," Felicity said matter-of-factly, turning to face the angry Oliver Queen, "I'm just choosing not to listen."

Oliver rubbed a hand down his face in frustration. "Felicity, it's too dangerous, I can't let you," he sighed, trying to convince the stubborn blonde to listen to reason.

"Our entire lives are dangerous!" she said, her voice rising in annoyance. "It's what we do, remember?" she said, gesturing around the Arrow Cave, tablet in hand.

"This is different," Oliver ground out, glad that Diggle and Roy had slipped out when this argument first started. "It's an unnecessary risk and I won't allow it," he said as he stalked closer to her.

Felicity gave him an incredulous look. "Allow? Oliver, I do what I do because_ I_ want to, not because you 'allow' me to!" she glared up at him, not deterred at all by his extra height and close proximity. Felicity Smoak didn't back down easily, not even in the face of an intimidating, arrow-wielding vigilante.

Oliver matched her expression. "You know that's not what I meant, Felicity," he said irritably, continuing to stare her down as she continued to stare right back at him, undeterred. "It's just… It's too much of a risk for you to go, I can't agree to it."

She snorted, breaking the glaring contest they seemed to be having. "If Roy or Diggle could do it you wouldn't even bat an eye," she scowled at the ground, too angry to look at him anymore. "Why are you so against this because it's me who has to go?"

Oliver's jaw tightened, his glare softening at her words. "Because it _is_ you, Felicity," he finally sighed after a long pause.

The blonde looked up at him again, meeting his weary eyes with her questioning ones. "What?"

"Because if something happened to you…" he trailed off, unsure how to continue, if he even should. "I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen," he finished, his eyes pleading with her to drop it.

He should have known her better.

"Well, it's not your choice," she stated, crossing her arms across her chest. "It's my decision and it would be on me if something went wrong. Not you," she said pointedly.

He gave a long, drawn out sigh before answering. "Felicity… Please, just, listen to me," he pleaded, hoping she would give up before he had to say anything further.

"Oliver, if this is some kind of misplaced chivalry-"

"It's not," he interrupted roughly, flinching slightly at the hurt that flashed across her face at his tone. "You're important, Felicity. I can't let you go because of that," he clarified more gently.

She gave him a puzzled look. "Roy and Diggle are just as important as I am," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Sure, they may not know a computer from a microwave, but they're just as important to this team as I am-" she rambled before he cut her off, the tension in the room making her nervous, which made her brain-to-mouth filter pretty much nonexistent.

"To me," he suddenly interrupted, causing her eyes to fly up to his, confusion clear in their blue depths. "You're too important to me," he clarified, pleading with his eyes for her to drop it.

No such luck.

"What are you saying?" she breathed, her voice suddenly small and unsure, arms dropping to her sides.

Oliver sighed, closing his eyes as he sought courage. "I'm saying that it wasn't just a ploy what I told you when we were trying to stop Slade. I wasn't just selling it to him, I meant what I said," he said slowly, opening his eyes when he finally finished.

Felicity just stared at him in shock for a few moments, unsure of how to respond. "Oliver, what are you saying?" she asked cautiously, desperately needing him to clarify what he meant.

He gave her a half smile. "I'm saying I love you Felicity Smoak."

Her mouth fell open at his words, even though she had been expecting them, waiting for them for so long, it was still a surprise to finally hear them.

When she didn't respond after a minute Oliver's brow creased with worry. Had he misread her all this time? Had she moved on? He couldn't blame her if she had. "I'm sorry, I thought…" he stammered, unsure of what to do now. _This must be how she felt on the Island_, he thought sadly, wincing at the thought of the pain he had caused her, all in the name of protecting her.

He was brought out of his troubled thoughts by the feeling of warm lips on his own, her hands clutching at his shirt, pulling him close. Oliver quickly got over his surprise, however, and kissed her back with enthusiasm.

Felicity pulled back, smirking up at him. "Sometimes you talk too much," she informed him, before moving back in again. "And I'm still going," she added resolutely, ignoring his rumble of disapproval as she kissed him again, both of them quickly forgetting all about the mission.


	7. Internet History or Don't Mess with Thea

**This is from a prompt on my tumblr (klarolinesbuttons): ****Thea reveals to her friends that after Oliver's death, she was the one who cleared his internet history before their mother could see it, she makes a comment that he must have a fetish or kink for girls in glasses. Felicity over hears.**

**I tweaked it a bit so this is in season 2, where everyone knows each other a bit better, and since Thea's friends seemed to disappear along with her drug habit, I'm using Team Arrow instead of them ;)**

* * *

><p>"It's Felicity, right?"<p>

Her ponytail swung as she turned towards the voice calling her name, surprised to see Oliver's little sister standing next to her stool. "Um, yes," she smiled, though her brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Sorry, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Thea, Oliver's sister," Thea smiled, holding out her hand.

"I know," Felicity said as she took the offered hand. "I mean, nice to meet you," she added, giving an embarrassed smile.

Thea only grinned. "You do computer work for my brother, right?"

"Yep, whatever he needs, I'm there. For computers, I mean, not other things which I probably shouldn't be talking to you about. Not that there are things to talk about…" Felicity stuttered, finding her mouth running away with her once again. She decided to prevent any further babbling by taking a sip of the cocktail she had been nursing for the past half hour as she waited for Oliver and Diggle to return.

The other girl laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "He said you were funny," she teased, giving Felicity a good natured smile. "Anyway, I had a computer related question I hoped you could help me with."

Felicity immediately perked up. "Sure, how can I help?"

"Well, I've been having this issue with the Wi-Fi in the club, every time I try to-"

"Trying to poach my employees, Speedy?" Oliver interrupted, walking up on the other side of Thea and leaning on the bar top, giving both ladies a grin. Diggle stood a few feet behind him, playing the ever dutiful bodyguard.

Thea rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it _Ollie_," she teased back, narrowing her eyes playfully at her brother. "I was just asking her some questions regarding Verdant's internet. You know, that club you opened that one time? The one we're standing in right now?"

Felicity watched the exchange with amusement, enjoying the siblings' back and forth.

"Well, you never were very good with computers," Oliver said, giving an exaggerated sigh as he looked pityingly at his sister.

"Hey! I am plenty good," the younger Queen insisted, hands on her hips as she turned to fully face her brother. "I can do lots of things."

Oliver grinned. "Oh really? Like what, hmm?" he goaded, quite enjoying riling her up.

Thea glared at him for a moment, trying to think of something impressive that would shut her brother up. Her focus was pulled from her thoughts, however, at the sound of the last drops of a drink being sucked up into a straw. She turned her head, catching sight of Felicty, bright pink lips wrapped around the red straw as she finished off the drink.

"Sorry," Felicity said sheepishly, putting the glass down and pushing it away from herself as she readjusted her glasses self-consciously.

Thea pursed her lips as she watched the blonde, a thought suddenly coming to her. She turned around to face her brother again, wicked smirk on her lips.

Oliver frowned, unsure why his sister looked so devious at the moment.

"You wanna know what I can do Ollie?" she asked, her voice promising he would not like what she said next.

He merely made a noncommittal noise, her tone reminding him of the time she had blackmailed him into chauffeuring her and three of her preteen friends around one weekend. He had a feeling this would be worse.

Taking that as encouragement, Thea continued, smirk affixed on her face. "I got quite good at deleting internet histories," she said nonchalantly, looking down at her nails as if what she had to say was unimportant. "For instance, when you 'died,' I cleaned out your computer before Mom could find it."

Oliver stood there staring at her, his face impassive. He was afraid he knew where this was headed.

"But, ya know, I was curious before I got rid of everything," she continued, raising her eyes back up to look at him, knowing grin still in place. "You must have some kind of fetish or something for girls in glasses. Particularly blondes."

Felicity choked on air as Thea finished, her face becoming impossibly red at the clear implication in the younger girl's words. She heard Diggle cough in a poor attempt to cover a laugh, the man practically shaking with contained laughter as he raised an eyebrow in Felicity's direction.

She chanced a small glance up at Oliver who was as still as a statue, seemingly staring off into space, but she knew him well enough to detect the small ticks of the muscles at the corners of his eyes and the way his jaw was tightened. He looked like he was silently screaming inside his head. Felicity could understand the feeling.

"I, uh, I should go do that… thing I was meaning to do before… that's away from her. Uh, maybe next time Thea," she said quickly, standing up from the stool and turning on her heel, moving surprisingly fast for someone in five inch heels.

Thea was trying hard to contain her laughter as she watched her brother look forlornly after the blonde computer whiz. "Sorry Ollie, but you know you deserved that," she chided, shaking her head as she walked away, patting his shoulder as she passed.

Once she was gone Oliver sighed, running his hand wearily down his face.

Diggle clapped a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, lips pressed together as he continued to try not to laugh. "I can't wait to see how you try and explain yourself out of this one, Oliver," he said, chuckling as he headed off after Felicity, down to the lair.

Alone, Oliver raised his head to stare at the ceiling, sighing deeply. Why did these things always happen to him? He began to walk slowly after his teammates when a thought suddenly hit him. He had left his tablet down in the lair, and if he knew Felicity at all…

"Crap," he breathed, breaking into a run as he attempted to get to his internet history before a certain blonde with glasses did.


	8. Thanks, Sara

**Haha, so I am still writing drabbles for these two, I have just been kinda blocked on them for awhile. Hopefully I have gotten over that now, I really enjoy writing these two!**

**This one is from a prompt meme: Roommates AU.**

**So no Island stuff happened and Sara is Felicity's bff because why not?**

* * *

><p>"So, this is the kitchen. Obviously. I'm sure you could tell without my saying, what with the fridge and stove and everything. Um, anyway, the living room is through here…"<p>

Felicity fidgeted nervously as she continued to guide her new roommate through the apartment, wondering not for the first time why she had agree to this. _Oh, that's right, because no one can say 'no' to Sara Lance_.

When her best friend had first asked her for the favor, Felicity had been hesitant. Sure, she needed a roommate, she didn't even mind so much that it was a guy. But Oliver Queen of all people? The disgraced, ex-billionaire, playboy? Really?

Surely he had other options besides a babbling IT girl? But apparently not, as the annoyingly handsome man was currently standing awkwardly in her living room, looking around politely as she contemplated the myriad of ways this arrangement was surely going to go wrong; and the many different ways she was going to get Sara back for this.

"Well, there's really not much else to see," she began, giving him a nervous smile. _Wow, I didn't think people actually had eyes that blue_. "The bathroom is down the hall and your room is on the right. Oh and, mine is down on the left, not that you'll ever see it. I mean, not that you can't see it, you can come say 'hi,' just that, uh, you know what? I'm sure you want to get settled in and unpacked, I'll just let you go do that!" _While I go and hide somewhere and plan a murder._

"Thanks," Oliver said, smiling for the first time since she'd opened the door to find him standing there with his bags that morning.

Felicity returned it, trying to remember that he had probably given that smile to hundreds of girls before as she watched him grab his things and head down the hall. Her phone was quickly pulled out and a familiar number called as her smile fell, turning into a scowl.

"Hey, Felicity! How's everything going?"

"I hate you."

Felicity heard a chuckle on the other end of the phone. "That well, huh?"

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Felicity sighed, flopping down onto the couch.

"Because you love me."

"Mmm, I'm beginning to question that," she sighed, leaning her head back against the couch.

"Aw, come on. It can't be that bad! Ollie is a great guy, once you get passed the brooding and the scowling."

"I'll have to take your word for it," Felicity sighed. "He's barely said anything since he got here. Though he did smile a minute ago," she mused thoughtfully.

"Really? I'm surprised, he's not really one for random smiles. You must have really said something to impress him."

"Just my usual nervous babbling," she said with a mirthless chuckle. "Thanks for not being here, again. I really enjoy making a fool of myself in front of gorgeous men."

Sara laughed. "Oh Felicity. I'm sure it wasn't that bad!"

"Uh, have you met me?"

Another laugh. "I promise I'll make it up to you. We still on for coffee tomorrow?"

"You'd better. And you're buying."

"Of course. Hey, so, you think he's gorgeous, huh?"

"See you tomorrow Sara."

Felicity hung up to the sound of her best friend's laughter, rolling her eyes. She was sure she would never hear the end of that little slip up. _Just great._

After a few minutes of stewing in her annoyance, Oliver returned to the living room, looking about as awkward as she felt.

"Hey, so uh, I was thinking about having dinner soon. You can join me, if you want. Not as like a date, of course! As roommates, strictly platonic roommates." _Good job Felicity. Smooth._

There was that smile again. "Sure. I'm not much of a cook though."

Now it was her turn to grin. "Neither am I, but I like to think I'm a master at takeout," she said, reaching into the drawer of the side table and brandishing an array of colorful takeout menus and a red pen.

That smile widened and her heart sped up. "Well, I bow before your superior skills," he said, eyes lingering on hers for a moment longer than necessary before taking a seat in the chair across from her and beginning to peruse the menus she had set on the coffee table.

_Maybe I won't kill Sara after all._


End file.
